Cécile dame du Mordor reine des Urukaï
by lisae
Summary: SALUT! Voici une nouvelle fic, faite par moi et une copine.....Enfin, bref, venez lire et laissez une reviews!Soyez sympa!Fic Fini!Et oui!
1. Une lampe magique dans une poubelle

Une Lampe Magique dans une poubelle!!

Ceci est ma deuxième fic, vous la trouverez peut-être mieux que l'ancienne ou moins bien, ça dépens.....Bon, comme j'suis pas bonne pour résumez...bon, je dis: Les perso ne m'appartienne pas sauf moi et Anaïs.Et oui Anna, tu m'appartiens!!!!!!MOUAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!Bon, petite aide:

Anaïs : elle va avoir 13 ans, donc elle en a 12!(j'sais compter!!) Euh....j'vais écrire des fois ANNA ou même An. Elle est très timide et on parle du sda depuis un peu moins de 2 ans, et je viens seulement de savoir qui est son perso préférer!!(et c'est grâce à sa sœur!!) Bon, elle aime pas mes anciennes fic(elle à pas de goût!) Elle est assez grande(commme moi), brun trés focé, avec les cheveux court comme moi et les yeux marron!Et est BEAUCOUP TROP MAIGRE COMPARER A MOI!!!!!Voilà!

moi: Euh...J'mappelle Cécile, des fois J'écris Cec ou alors auteur!(Car c'est Moi!)J'ai 13 ans..j'fais 1M60pour beaucoup trop de kilos à mon goût!!j'ai déjà écris la fic une communauté très soudée, bien que le titre n'est rien à voir.....Bon, j'suis brun,+ clair qu'Anna....j'ai des lunettes et les yeux bleu-gris-vert!!!J'suis nul en sport, en physique, en français,en géo,en.....presque tous en faite.....et moi et Anna on Hait les Maths!!!J'adore le SDA, mais j'aime pardessus tout, mon petit chat Misty!!(Il est trop chou.....)

Mm Pervenche : C'est ma prof de Maths, mais en vrai elle s'appelle pas comme ça!!(j'ai copié sur le cluédo!)j'pense pas que je vais l'appellé Melle rose car ma prof est laide! Elle à les cheveux bouclés comme un mouton sur la tête(d'ailleurs tous le monde se demande si c'est une perruque(c'est fort poissible,car un coup elle se recoiffait en cour et ses cheveux bizarrement!!))Ses "cheveux" son brun, et elle porte des lunettes!(j'vous rassure,j'lui ressemble pas du tout!!!!)On suppose qu'elle est mariée(je plains son mari et ses enfants si elle en a!!)Et!!!!Vas y avoir plus de description sur ma prof que sur moi!!!j'arrête!!(Surtout qu'un la voie presque pas!!)

Chapitre 1: une lampe sur le trottoir:

C'était le soir vers 5h(c'est pas vraiment le soir, mais tant pis!!)Anaïs et Cécile venaient de sortir des cours, pour allez vers l'arrêt de bus.(qui est d'ailleurs vachement crade!!un coup on a trouver du vomi dedans avec un bout de dentiers!!!j'vous jure!!ca craint!!)

Cécile : c'était nul les maths!!!!!

Ana : C'est clair!!Une heure de plus est je meurs!!Heureusement que c'est la fin de l'année!!J'espère ne pas l'avoir à la rentrée!!

Cécile : Moi non plus.....D'ailleurs t'es qu'une traitre de faire allemand!Faut faire italien!!!!!

Ana : Mais j'te dis que j'aime bien l'allemand!!J'en est fais deux ans au primaire et j'aimais bien!!

Cecile : Peut-être, mais t'a pas de goût!! Moi aussi j'en ai fait deux ans au primaire, et je ne veux plus jamais en refaire!! 

Ana : Attention Cécile!!

Madame Prevenche venait de passez et elle avait propulsez Cécile sur la poubelle qui était à côté......

Madame Prevanche : Faite attention!!!!

Et elle partit. Moi, en attendent, J'était en train d'enlever le morceaux de sandwich et de reste d'autre aliment....Qui était tombé de la poubelle est qui m'était tombé dessus.......

Ana : Ma pauvre...........Eh!!!!! Regarde!!!!!!!!Une Lampe est tombée de la poubelle!!!!!Tu crois qu'elle est magique????

Cécile : Si elle l'ait, je peux faire actrice dans les bonus du seigneur des anneaux trois!!!!!!!

Cécile prit la lampe, la frotta et un génie vert sortit!!!!!

Cécile :WOWWWW!!!!!!J'mis attendait pas!!!

Ana : C'était juste marqué dans le titre, mais on s'y attendait pas!!!

Cécile : J'peux faire un vœux??

Génie : Oui, même deux!!!

Ana : Moi aussi??

Génie : Non pas toi!!

Ana : ALlez!!c'est trop cruel!!!!

Génie : Non, c'est non!!

Anaïs prit un couteau qui était apparut dans sa main et décapita le bras du Génie(J'sais pas si sa ce dit comme ça, mais tant pis!!!!!)

Génie : Bon, d'accord, car je tiens à mon deuxième bras!!! Faite vos Vœux!!!

Ana : 1- Allez en Terre du milieu

2- Faire partit de la communauté!!

Le Génie tapa des mains et Ana disparut!(Mais j'croiyait qui lui manquait un bras???)

Cécile : A moi!!!!Hum...........

1- allez en Terre du milieu

2- Euh.....Faut bien donner un sens à s'te'fic, alors, devenir une magiciene plus puissante que Sauron!!

Le génie tapa d'une main et Cécile disparut!!!

A SUIVRE.............

Fin!!!!!!!!!!!La suite, j'ai plus qu'a l'écrire sur mon PC, car je l'ai déjà sur brouillon!!En faite, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 7......Alors, j'veux des reviews, autrement y en a pas!!!!!!

Ps : Joyeux anni ma gentille soeur Eloïse, Belle comme un coeur qui donne parfois envie d'être éclatée....


	2. la communauté des 10

La communauté des 10

SALUT!!!alors voici la suite du chapitre 1( c'est logique......).Merci à Miriel et Supervovo pour leurs reviews:!!!!

Miriel : Salut!!!J'ai une question à te poser!!UN jour(y a déjà assez longtemps....) tu ma envoyer un mail, sur un site, mais le lien ne marche pas.....(je pensai que je pourrais arriver à l'ouvrir, mais non....) Alors, si tu pouvais directement me dire k'adresse du site..ca serait bien!!

Supervovo : Merci pour ta reviews!!j'ai eu du mal à décrypter, mais j'y suis arriver!!!!!VIVE LES ABREVATION!!!!

Ladindequichante : salut!!!j'vais essayer de mettre deux chapitres en même temps, mais si tu gouverne le monde, j'veux pas Haïti( là bas, à s'qu'y parait, y a des cyclone..............du coup, j'préfére la Nouvelle-Zélande!!! ;-) j'fais la difficile!!!

Bon, revenons à notre(ou devrai-je dire "mon") Histoire!!!!!!

chapitre 2 : la communauté des 10

Elrond : Vous formerez la communauté de l'anneau.

Comme d' hab, les neuf était là. Un nuage de fumée apparut et AnaÏs arriva dans la communauté !!!

Anna : Salut la compagnie!!!!!ohoho!!!c'est super!!

Elrond : VOus faites aussi partit de la communauté, mais qui êtes-vous??

ANna : MOI???euh..............j'suis moi!!!!!

Elrond : ...............c'est une réponse????.........

Anna : euh........................bein........................c'est que...............mais c'est que vous avez de super cheveux Elrond!!!!!

Elrond : Ah.....Merci ^_^ Mais sa répond pas à ma question!!

Anna : .........(changon de sujet....) Gandalf, tu me prêt ton baton???

Gandalf : Non !

Anna : Allez!!!!!

Gandalf : Non....

Anna ; Allez les hobbits, tous avec moi!!!!

Au moment ou une bataille générale allait se déclarer , Aragorn arrangea les choses....

Anna : Tu sais que je suis une grande fan de toi!!!!

ARagorn : C'est vrai?? 

Anna :NON!!!!MOUAHAHAH!!!!!!

Aragorn : snif....

Anna : Mais je voulais dire oui!!!!!Quoi!!mais c'est faux!!!!

Auteur : tant pis!!!!

Anna : Mais c'est nimporte qui!!j'le déteste!!!

Auteur : Pas grave!!!Comme je l'ai dit dans le disclamer du premier chapitre, aucun perso ne m'appartiens sauf moi(Cécile) et toi!!

Anna : Quioi.????????

Auteur : TU M'APPARTIEN!!!MOUAHAHA!!!!!

Anna : c'est trop injuste..............

tous :; mais à qui elle parle??????

Anna : Bon, on va détruire l'anneau???

Elrond fit une tête d'enterrement........

Anna : qu'y a t'il??

Elrond : Je sens une présence maléfique qui s'approche.........

Anna : C'est sans doute Cécile!!!!!!!

Elrond : qui est-ce???

Anna : C'est une fille qui à l'apparence jeune, mais elle a 980 000 000 000 000 000 000ans!!!!!! Elle à déjà tuez des millions de personnes et à voulu décapitez Harry Potter à plusieurs reprises!!!!!

Gandalf : C'est vrai??

Anna : en faite.......Non.....c'est juste une fille de 13 ans qu'a des lunettes avec des cheveux brun court........

Gandalf : Mais il n'y a rien à craindre!:!!

Anna : c'est tous le contraire!!Elle est plus puissante que Sauron!!!!

Elrond : Le pouvoir des elfes ne la retiendra plus trés longtemps!!!!!!!ELLE ARRIVE!!!!!

Voix au loin(bien que tout le monde sait qui c'est.......) : HAHAAAAHAA!!!!! aarghe!!!!!!!!

BOUHM!!!

Cécile venait t'apparaître sur un Nimbusse 2000(on se demande ce que sa fou là.........) Et venait , comme à son habitude de se croûter par terre................ 

Anna : sa va Cécile??

Cécile : Euh....j'crois.....aïe....j'dois juste avoir une jambe cassée, mais autrement , tous va bien..............Et toi??

Anna : tous va bien!!!!Je fais même partit de la commmmmmmunauté!!!(vive les "m"!!!)

Cécile : t'a de la chance!!!!Moi, j'voulais aussi, mais je voulais pas copié, alors me voilà!!!!!!!!!

Anna : Comme tu dois être contente d'avoir des pouvoir!!!

Cécile : j'aurais été contente!!!! Mais j'ai rien !!!!je fais qu'emprinter ceux de Sauron!!!!ET bien sur, pour qu'il accepte.....bah..........................................snif..............j'ai du me mariée avec lui!!!!!!!

TOus : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH o_O !!!!!

Cécile : C'est horrible................

Anna : Mais, t'ai venu que pour me dire ca???

Cécile : Euh.....non!!!!!!!!j'allais oubliée!!!!!!!!!

Cécile tapa de mains( à la façons conne du génie.........) ET Boromir disparut!!

Cécile : ohohoho!!! le prochain que je prend sera Frodon!!

et elle disparut.........

Aragorn : Elle fait sens doute ça pour l'anneau!!!!!

Anna : j'crois pas..................................

Aragorn : Alors pourquoi??

Anna : la suite dans le prochain chapitre!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voilà c'est fini!!!! au faite, je tiens à préciser que Anaïs n'ai pas du tout comme ça en vrai, ça personnalité est très différente!!!!Elle est vrai très coincé et très timide!!!!!ET je tiens aussi à préciser que quand j'écris Ana , ça écrit Anna, car en faite, je reste bloqué sur le "n"!!!!VIVIE LES N !!!!!! Ce chapitre étais le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 8.....donc les autre seront plus petit!!!désolé!!!Mais c'est pas ma faute si je manque de feuille pour mes brouillons!!!!

bon, à suivre........


	3. la disparition de Frodon

La disparition de frodon.

Voici la suite!!Et oui!!j'ai réussi à mettre deux chapitre en même temps!!!!!!!! La Nouvelle-Zélande sera à moi!!!!!!!Mouahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! Bon, lisez la suite..........

Chapitre 3: la disparition de Frodon

Anaïs : Calons-nous faire????

Gandalf : Je ne sais pas.....Il faut protéger Frodon!!!

Elrond : Mais comment faire??

Gandalf : j'en sais rien !!!!!pourquoi vous me demander tous ça à moi alors que j'en sais rien!!!!j'en est marre de cette communauté de merde avec ses putain perso!!!j'peux jamais avoir une minute tranquille!!!!!

tous : o_O euh......c'est bon Gandalf......calme-toi............

Gandalf : Euh....désoler.......

Frodon : Mais pourquoi Cécile veut-t-elle m'enlever??

Aragorn : Pour l'anneau sans doute.....

Anaïs : Non,....Boromir et Frodon son les perso préférer de Cécile! Elle s'en fou de l'anneau!!!

Elrond : IL faut protéger Frodon si on ne veut pas qu'il soit enlever.

Gimli : Mais comment faire??

Arwen : moi je sais!!

Arwen venait d'arriver sur son cheval.

Elrond : oui et quoi??

Arwen : Nous n'avons qu'a enfermé Cécile.

Aragorn : Mais sa ne sera pas aussi simple que sa.......

Arwen : Mais si, nous n'avons qu'a enfermé Frodon et quand Cécile voudra le prendre, elle sera enfermée!!!

Aragorn : Ouais!!!

Frodon : Mais j'ai pas envie d'être enfermé!!

Gandalf : T'a pas le choix!!

Elrond : Il faudra même enlever l'anneau si sa ne marche pas et qu'elle te capture!!

Frodon : pas envie!!

Gandalf : tu devras même choisir quelqu'un pour porter l'anneau à ta place!!

Frodon : NOn!!!!

Gandalf : pas l'choix(rire sadique.....)

Avec son bâton, Gandalf fit apparaître une cage et y enferma Frodon dedans.

Frodon : Faite-moi sortir de là!!!!!C'est un ordre!!!!!!!!

Gandalf : Non!!!!!

Frodon : Traître!!!!!!Allée......Sam, mon copain.......s'te plait ouvre la cage!!!!!

Sam : Si je le fais, tu me donne l'anneau!!

Frodon : Rêve!!!

frodon continuait à crier qu'on le sorte de la cage, mais plus personnes ne l'écoutait.....

Elrond : Qui va porter l'anneau??

Frodon : moi!!

Gandalf : Qui veut le faire??

Frodon : MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elrond : Pas Frodon ni Boromir déjà..........euh.....

Anna : Moi?

Elrond : qui veut porter l'anneau autrement??

Frodon : MOI!!!!!!!!

Gandalf : Anaïs est désigner porteuse de l'anneau!!!

Frodon : NNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!JE MEURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gandalf : Ne vous occuper pas de lui....

Tous : d'accord!!

Frodon : A L'AIDE, ELLE EST LA!!!!!AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BOUHM!!!!

Frodon venait de dissparaitre!!!!!!!!

La suite dans le prochain chapitre!!!!!!!!!je veux au moins cinq reviews pour mttre le chapitre 4 en ligne!


	4. La guerre des races!

La guerre des races!!!!!!!

Salut!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!me revoilà pour un chapitre aussi naze que les autres, mais les truc naze sont des fois bien, non??tout de suite, réponse au reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miriel : Salut!! merci pour ta reviews!!au faite pour le message, j'ai bien regardé et je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas toi......la gaffe....mais c'est pas grave!!!! Euh..tu dis que je suis folle?? Tu te trompe!!j'suis pas folle, je suis débile, attardé, cinglé et laide!!C mieux quand même!!!!! ^__^

Ladindequichante : Salut!!merci pour toute tes reviews!!! mais je veux pas l'écosse!!!!y fait trop froid là bas!!!hum......alors, je veux sois la grece ou l'Italie!!!Et, attend, si j'ai épouser ton frère, alors je suis ta belle sœur!!!!alors comme héritage si tu meurs, j'aurais la nouvelle-Zélande!!!!MOUAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!(je sens que je vais mangé de la dinde!!!!hihihi) j'suis sadique!^ _

chapitre 4 : la guerre des races!

Frodon venait de disparaître et donc, le plan d'Arwen n'avait pas marché....

Gimli : Je savais qu'écouter un elfe, c'était pas une bonne idée!!!

Gandalf : Vous avez raison!

Sam : Surtout Arwen......

Elrond : Qu'avez vous conte ma fille, Sam???

Sam : Rien, rein.......mais les autres me comprennent....

Gimli : IL a raison.......c'est comme quand on voit Legolas....

Anaïs : Et même vous Elrond.....

Gimli : Ainsi que toute votre race.....

Elrond : Tu attends sa Arwen!! A cause de toi, notre race passe pour des imbéciles!!!!!!

Anaïs : A bat Arwen et Legolas!!!

Legolas : Pourquoi moi??

Elrond : NON!!!Vous ne toucherez à aucun Elfe!!!Tel qu'il soit!! Quant À vous, Hobbits, Homme et nain, vous ne mériter pas de place sur cette Terre!!!Vous n'êtes pas mieux!!!!!

Aragorn : insultez-vous le rohan et le Gondor??

Anaïs : insultez-vous la France???

Tous : La France?? C quoi???

Pippin : Ca se mange?

Merry : Ca se fume??

Sam : Mais non!!!!C'est un instrument de cuisine!!!

Anaïs : Bande d'imbécile!!!!!C'est un pays!!!!!!!Votre race est inculte!!!! Elle ne mérite pas de vivre!!!!!

Gimli : Ainsi que c'elle des elfe!!

Aragorn : Bien dit Gimli!!

Gimli : Je sais, ma race à toujours raison!!

Aragorn : C'est ca............

Gimli : Que voulez-vous dire Aragorn ??

Aragorn : C'est évident, Non??? Votre race est laide, elle aussi ne mérite pas d'exister, elle ne sait que creuser!!

Gimi : Répéter un peu ca, et vous verrez de prés ma hache!!!

C'est ainsi qu'il y eu un combat mortel!!!! Tous partir avant de mourir, tuez par les autres. Chacun repartis dans leurs pays respectifs. Arwen et Elrond restèrent à Fondcombe, Legolas dans la forêt noir, les trois hobbits dans la Comté, Gimli euh.... au pays des nains!Et Aragorn et Anaïs au Gondor avec Gandalf qui devait surveiller la porteuse de l'anneau. Gandalf était triste et répétait tout le temps : "c'est de la faute de Cécile!!!" . De son côté, Anaïs était très contente d'être avec son Aragorn qui n'aimait plus arwen!

Anna : C'est faut!!!Je l'aime pas!!!!!

Auteur : Tant pis!!!

Anna : Arrête!! Encore en plus, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre!!

Auteur : Et c'est qui?

Au même moment quelqu'un ouvre la porte....

Anna : C'est lui!!!!!!!

A SUIVRE..........................................MOUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Petite discutions

5-Petite discutions.............

Je sais, je sais!!!!j'ai mit très longtemps pour mettre la suite, mais je vais mettre 2 chapitres d'un coup!!Donc faut pas m'en vouloir!!!!!Bon, se son des petits chapitres qu'on pas de but, mais on s'en fou!!!!Bon, réponse au reviews(bien que je m'en souvienne plus.........)

Miriel : je tiens à te dire merci,merci,merci,merci et remeci pour les reviews que tu m'envoie!!!!!t'ai-je déjà dit mes slogans???j'en ai trois: 1-l'éspoire fait vivre(j'men sert pas trop souvent de celui-la...) 2-Si nous sommes des patates, soyons des patates heureuses(c'est mon préférer celui là!!) 3-Le temps c'est de l'argent, l'argent, c'est la vie(sa c'est quand j'suis trop fauché pour payé le bus pour 0,80€............du coup j'me tape une demi heure à pied........)Si t'a des slogans, dit-les moi!!!!!!!!!

Ladindequichante : J'suis contente de pouvoir avoir la grec et l'Italie, mais vu se qui va se passez,......j'pourrais t'être pas les avoir, car si anna décide d'écrire un chapitre, elle hésitera pas à me faire mourir.......Autrement, j'aimerais savoir quand es qu'il y a quelqu'un sur la chat de ton site??à chaque fois que j'y vais, y a personnes.....(mais c'est peut-être à cause du décalage horaire........)merci pour tes reviews!!!

Chapitre 5 : Petite discutions.....

Vous voulez sûrement savoir qui à ouvert la porte ou alors vous s'en avez rien à foutre??Mais c'est pas grave, vous le serez quand même!!

Au même moment quelqu'un ouvre la porte(pour s'eux qu'on pas compris, je récris les dernières frases du chapitre précédent....)

Anna : c'est lui!!

C'était Faramir!!!Anaïs se précipita sur lui pour lui faire la bise, mais en voyant la folle s'approcher, Faramir se sauva(heureusement....)

Anna : Attend!!!!!

Aragorn : Je crois qu'il a eu peur de vous, Anaïs....

Autre(en faite c'est moi...on n'ai pas sensé le savoir!!) : C'est normale! 

Anna : Cécile??

Cécile : Comment t'a su que c'était moi??

Anna : C'était marqué la ligne au dessus!!!

Cécile : Oups...........

Gandalf : Arrétez là!!!

Cécile : Il parle de moi le vieux sénile??

Cécile tapa des mains(encore comme une attardé......)et tous le monde fut paralysez, mais il pouvait encore parler et entendre...Sauf ana, car je sais qu'elle m'attaquerait pas..

Cécile : Alors Annnnnna, tu t'amuse bien??

Anna : Passable.........

Cécile : Pourquoi passable??

Ana : Y a plus de communauté....

cécile : Ah!!!c'est moche......

Gandalf C'"est de votre faute!!!

Cécile : De quésai le vieux sénile?

Gandlf : J'ai senti que vous lanciez un sort de méchanceté!!!!!!

Cécile : Un sort de méchanceté..........AH!!OUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!C'est moi quand j'ai voulu faire de venir Boromir et Frodon méchant avec vous, mais sa a pas marché........Va savoir pourquoi??

Anna : C"est à cause de toi qu'il y a plus de communauté!!!

Cécile : Sorry..........

Anna : Tu dois refaire un sort de paix!

Cécile : Et depuis quand tu t'y connais en nom de sort???

Ana : Depuis que l'auteur le veut!!!

Cécile : Mais si c'est moi l'auteur et que je veux que sa sois moi qui dise cette réplique, c'est moi qui le ferais!!!

Cécile : Je vais lancez un sort de paix!!!

Anna : Merci!!

Cecile : Mais en échange, j'ai le droit de faire une apparition à Foncombe dans le prochain chapitre et ohohoho!!!!

Anna : okok!!!

Cécile lanca un sort de paix et tous le monde et tous le monde s'aima....ect.............la communoté(et oui je rebatise la communauté la communoté!!!j'en marre de taper sur l'ordi deux lettre en trop!!!!!!)Donc, la communoté fut recréé avec : Anaïs, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Sam ,Pippin , Merry, Bilbon et Faramir(j'le plains avec Anna....)Et il y eu un nouveau conseil...Qui est dans le prochain chapitre!!

A SUIVRE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Je n'oublie pas mes promesses!

6- Je n'oublie pas mes promesses!!!!!

J'vous laisse pas plus attendre!!!lisez la suite!!!!!

Chapitre 6 : Je n'oublie pas mes promesses!!

Toute la "nouvel" communoté se retrouva à Fondcombe pour un deuxième conseil...........c'est lourd...

Gandalf : Il faut choisir une route pour détruire l'anneau!!!......Nous allons passez par le col du caradrahs ou un truc comme ca, j'me fais sénile.......

Anna : Impossible, Cécile surveille déjà cette route!!!....Mais quelque chose louche.......

Elrond : Qoui Anaïs?? Qu'y a-t-il??

Ana : Cécile à fait un sort de paix en échange de s'amener ici, et elle l'a toujours pas fait!!!

Gandalf : C'est vrai ca!!c'est pas normale!!!!!!!!!

Voix autre (deviner qui c'est!!!!) : Vous avez raison!!

Cécile venait d'apparaître!!!(WOAH!!!!on s'y attend pas!!!!!)Elle avait amener une petite troupe d'Urukaïs et un combat acharné commença!!

Cécile et Anna : Du sang!!!du sang!!!!

Au bout de cinq minute tous les Urhukaïs sont mort et personnes d'autre n'est blessé............

Cécile : C'est pas juste..............

Anna : T'es venu rien que pour sa au faite??

Cécile : Non!!j'ai deux choses à faire!!1-volé les power of Gandalf!!!!!!!!

Gandalf : Non!!

Cécile :Si!!!

Gandalf : Non!!

Cécile :Si!!!Gandalf : Non!!

Au bout de cinq minutes................

Cécile :Si!!!Gandalf : Non!!

Cécile :Si!!!Gandalf : Non!!

Cécile :Si!!!et sa suffit!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cécile tapa des mains(c'est désolant....) et vola les power of gandalf!!!!Et elle eu un bâton, comme ça elle pouvait plus taper des mains débilement(hihihhhohjohohuhuh!!!)

Cécile : J'ai fait la première chose, voici la deuxième!!!!!!!!!

Je vais être très rapide en description : Cécile invoqua des créature volus sous son contrôle!!!

Anna : Mais c'est créatures....c'est des CHATS!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna alla se cacher se rappelant de son allergie!

Cécile : Prochain endroit, la Lothlorien!!!!!!!!!

A SUIVRE!!!!!!!!!!!! Je veux au moins 5 reviws pour mettre la suites!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. 7 L'attaque des chats velus!

7- L'attaque des chats velus!!!!

SAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

j'ai enfin écrie la suite!!!!!!Je sais, j'y est mis du temps, surtout que les chapitres sont TRES petits!!!j'comprend votre déception!!MOUAHAHAA!!!!!!alors, voilà la suite!!!!!!!!!bon, les réponses au reviews, et ensuite, vous pourrez lire la " plus belle fic au monde dans l'humour parodie"!!!(j'me fais de ses idée, moi................)bon... : 

Miriel :Merci pour toute tes reviews!!!!!Alors, comme ça t'as fini le jeu sur la gamecube?PLEASE!!!!!!HELP ME!!!!!!!!!y a une méchante catapulte qui m'attaque!!! j'ai beau lui taper dessus, j'ai pas le temps, elle défonce la porte!!bouh..............j'suis démoraliser.........je haïs les porte!!!!!!!!!!!pourquoi les portes existe?????????bref......Dans ta fic les elfes se déchaîne, je peux embrasser qui je veux!!!intéressant..................j'te laisse choisir!!attention, ta vie est en danger selon se que tu fait!!!mais si on peut embrassez qui on veut, on peut tuer qui on veut??A BAT Merry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!j'suis toujours tromatisé que tu le fait tué boromir dans ravage en Terre du milieu!!au fait, merci d'avoir fait une suite!!!!!!faut pas que t'oublie tes autres fics pou autant!!!bon, c'est tout ce que j'veux te dire pour l'instant..........

Ladindequichante : SALUT!!!!!!!!!!t'inquéte pas!!jeconte pas arrêter ma fic à 4 chapitres comme l'autre!!!là, j'pense que j'en ferais vers 15, par là........enfin, j'sais pas!!!!j'en suis déjà à dix sur mon brouillon!!et je pense en faire beaucoup plus!!!!!Autrement, je suis désoler mais on ne verra pas d'Ent dans cette réplique........Et que les chats ne sont pas rose à pointes orange fluos, Vert à point violet, rouge, jaune, bleu, blanc!:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!En faite, ils ont toutes les couleurs, j'sais pas trop en faite!!!Bon, t'en pis pour la tchat de ton site......j'ai essayer d'être sur msn, mais j'y comprend rien!!!!!!!!!!!!!bouh...............Bon.....j'te laisse lire!!!!!!

Yotma : Salut!!!!!!!!!!!!ca fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un d'autre lis ma fic!!!ca me donne du courage(au moins je sais qu'il y a plus de deux personnes sur terre qui on lu ma fic!!!!)Alors je te conseille de m'envoyer d'autre reviews!!!!(c'est une menace ou pas????j'sais pas.........)bon, j'te laisse lire!!!!!

chapitre 7 : L'attaque des chats velus!!

Tous les habitants s'étaient réfugiez comme ils le pouvaient......La communoté(et oui, avec un o!!!!)s'était réfugiez à Foncombe dans une pièce anti-chats(ça existe???)

Gandalf : Bouh....mes pouvoirs!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elrond : Nous sommes perdu dans le néant et les ombres...............

Anna : C'est clair!!!!enfin non ca l'ai pas autrement se ne serait pas les ombres!!!!!

Elrond : irrécupérable............

Aragorn : Calons-nous faire??

Anna ; Allons-nous tous mourir avant de détruire l'anneau??

Merry : Moi ceux que je plains se sont les ents...........ils peuvent pas se cachez........

Anna : Mais nous n'avons rien à craindre de simple chats!!!!!(à part une allergie qui vous fait choper des bouton, des plaque rouge, des cernes autour des yeux ou pleurer............)

Elrond : Tu as tord!!!! Ils attaquent!!Ils mordent et ils griffent!!!Et on ne peut pas s'en débarrassez!!!Ils ont neuf vies!!!!et leur couleur leur donne différents pouvoir!!

Anna : J'savais pas..........

Legolas : Bouh..mon visages!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous : HEIN????????

Legolas montre sa chou et.........il y a une griffure qui saigne!!!!!!

Tous : MOUAHAHAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Merry : Il n'y a donc rien à faire??

Legolas : Pour ma griffure??

Merry : Non!!Pour les Ents!!!!!!!

Legolas : Tous le monde m'abandonne.............

Elrond : Il n'y a rien à faire dans les deux cas........

Legolas et Merry :OH............

Anna : Je n'ai qu'a mettre l'anneau et voir ou est Cécile!!

Elrond : Ca servira à quoi???

Anna : à rien....c'est juste que j'ai envie de mettre l'anneau!!!

Elrond ;......bouh......MOI AUSSI J'LE VEUX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous : Hein?????

Elrond : j'blague!!

Bilbon : Nous n'avons qu'a chantez des chansons!!!

Anna : C'est nul et je chante mal....(m'en veux pas Anna pour cette réplique, je le pense pas!!En faite, j'tais jamais entendu chanter.......)Bon, j'peux mettre l'anneau, l'auteur me tape sur les nerfs!!!!!!

Elrond : Demande à gandalf, moi j'fait ma crise!!

Gandalf: : mes pouvoir!!!!!M'EN FOU DE TON ANNEAU!!!!!!!!!MOI JE VEUX MON BATONS...........

Anna : j'pense que sa veut dire oui!

Avant même qu'ils est pu dire quelque chose, elle avait disparue!!Elle avait mis l'anneau et en profita pour voir ou était Cécile!!!Elle tourna son regard vers la Lothlorien pour se foutre de la geule des elfes et, à sa grande surprise, vu Cécile!!!(quelle hasards!!!!!!)Voici se qui se passait : La Lothlorein était attaqué par les chats velus, qui mettaient les elfes en prison(c'est des chats qui parle et qui sont intelligent....)Cécile apparut sur un nuage(ouais, j'suis dieu!!!)avec sa troupe " d'Urukaïs royale" . Elle attrape un elfe au passage.

Cécile : Va dire à Galadriel et Céléborn de se pointer!!!

Elfe : Se pointer??Avec des aiguilles??

Cécile : VENIR IMBECILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!c'est démoralisant..........

10 Minutes plus tard, ils arrivent..(bin oui quoi!!l'elfe il faut qu'il monte voir galadriel et celeborn et faut qu'ils redescendent tous...ils sont lent ses elfes!!!!)

Cécile : Enfin!!!!

Galadriel : Moi Galadriel, dame de la Lothlorein, reines des elfes, je vous ordonne de partir!!!

Cécile :Et Moi, Cécile, dame du Mordor, reine des Urukaïs, je m'ordonne de rester!!!!!(voilà d'ou viens le titre!!!)

Galadriel : Bouh.....Elle à bousier ma réplique!!!!!!!

Celeborn : Que voulez-vous??

Cécile : Ce que je veux???AHAHAH!!!La suite dans le prochain chapitre!!

Celeborn : Un quoi??

Cécile : Que se que je disais?? Désolant............

A SUIVRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Je veux entre 5 ou 4 reviews pour mettre la suites!!!!!Voilà!!!!@++Lisaé 


	8. Ce que veux Anaïs

** 8- Ce que veux Anaïs...........**

****

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAALLLLLLUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (j'crois que c'est assez gros.......)Me revoilààààààààà!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Mais oui, j'vous ai pas laissé tombée!!!C'est juste que je suis en train d'écrire une fic sur hp et que je me creuse trop la tête alors, aprés je peu plus rien écrire!!!!Pour s'te fic, j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 10, mais je compte encore faire des modification!Bon, résumer(premiére fois que j'en fais!)alors : euh........bah...c trop dur!!!!!!Bon, réponse aux ,non aux reviews de la même personnes........:(au faite, désoler si il y a des faute, mais mon correcteur d'orthographe marche pas!)

Miriel : Salut!!Grâce à toi j'ai fini le jeu sur gamecube!!!!!Merci!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!C'est vrai que quand on est dans la tour de Sarouman, j'mécalte trop à dire : Attention,j'vais te bouzier ta tronche, car je suis Aragorn, l'unique aprés l'anneau!!!!Meurs!!!!!!!ou alors : Je suis le déssendenteee d'Isildur MOUAHAHA!!!!!!!Vive mon ariére ou un truc comme ca grand-pére!!! et quand isildur apparait, j'me met à dire : grand-papa est venu pour me sauvée!!!!(tu vois mon age mentale......)Bref...........autrement, c'est vrai que le prénom Boromir c'est pas mal!!!Mais la France n'accepterai pas bouhhhhhh!!!!!!!!Et même si elijahc'est juif, je le savais même pas!(j'savais même pas qu'il y avait des prénoms juif!)j'me fais pitié.....Bon, autrement, j'esaye de me connecter avec msn, mais sa marche passssssssssss.......bouh...........j'te laisse!!!non, tu me laisse!!(c'est une des réplique que je dis le plus a Ana!)@++

Au faite, j'y pense, Anaïs existe(enfin je crois(elle va me tuée!))Si vous voulez lui envoyer des message ditte-le moi!!!!j'lui enverais!!!Bon, voici la suite!!

****

Chapitre 8 : Ce que veux Anaïs!

Celeborn : Que voulez-vous!!!!!!!!

Cécile : Se que je veux!!MOUAHAH!!!euh........j'sais pas moi!

Celeborn : Quoi??????????

Cécile : y faut vraiment trouver quelque chose???

Tous : OUI!!!!!!!!

Cécile : Bon, Galadriel, je veux regarder dans ton miroir!!!

Celeborn : C'est tout??,

Cécile : Bin.........oui pour l'instant!!!! ^___^

Tous : ooooooooooooo...................

Cécile ; Anna, j'sais que t'ais là, arréte de te cacher avec ton anneau!!!!!!!!

Anna : Comment tu ma vu??

Cécile : J'ai des pouvoir magique!!MOUAHAHA!!!!

Anna : AU fait, Cec, tu savais qu'on pouvais se téléporter avec un anneau??

Cé"cile : En faite on peut pas le faire, mais fallais que tu vienne ici, donc.............au faite, pourquoi tu m'espionne??

Ana : J't'espionne pas!!!!!!!!!!

Cécile : Menteuse!!!!!!!

Ana : NNON!!!!!euh.......................j'matte les elfes!!!!!!!!!

Cécile : Mais t'es pas sensé aimer Faramir??

Anna : Ah!!C'est vrai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!j'avais oublier!!!!!

Cécile ; Tu me cache quelque chose Ana!!!!!!!!!

ana ;NNOOON§!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Enfin...............C'est juste que......................JE VEUX DEVENIR LA MECHANTE ET ENLEVER FARAMIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cécile : C vrai???

Ana : Ouais!

Cécile : Moi, ca me va, mais sa ne va plus avec le titre de la fic!

Ana : On s'en fou du titre!!!!!!!! * aire de bilbon comme dans le film 1 quand il veut piqué l'anneau a Frodon*Je VEUX TES POUVOOIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Sauite sur cécile et prend son baton*

Ana :A moi the Power of Gandalf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOUPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cécile : Je veux faire partit de la communoté alors!!!!!!!

Ana : D'accord!!

Cécile : Et je veux l'anneau!!!!!!!

Ana : pourquoi??

Cécile : Sans l'anneau, y a plus de communoté!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ana : Ok!* donne l'anneau a cécile qui se téléporte a fondcombe*

Voilà comment faire partit de la communoté!!!!!!!Bon c'est fini!!!mais je met la suite si j'ai 5 reviews!!pas moins!!!!mais plus!!!

Bon, A SUIVRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Premiére partie de la fin!

9- Premiére partie de la fin!!

Salut!!!!!C'est la fin!!!il ne me reste plus que deux chapitre ou moins à faire!!!!Ne m'en voulez pas!!!Mais c'est parce que, je n'es plus beaucoup de temps pour faire des suites!!!Et puis, j'arrive pas à ouvrir le site fanfiction!!!ca c'est le pire de tout!!Et puis j'ai des probléme à l'école, enfin...........tous sa pour dire que je vais arrêter cette fic!!! C'est grace à Ana que je met la fin, autrement je ne l'aurais jamais mis!!Bon, réponse aux reviews!(P.s. : Dédsoler si vous êtes allez lire ma fic hp, j'avais inversé les chapitres!!!!oups!)

Miriel : Je sais, je suis méchante d'arreter ma fic, mais j'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration!!!!faut pas m'en vouloire!!!alors, bon, je met la fin!!!!Au début, je contais aller jusqu'à enviraon 20 chapitre, mais.........Enfin, tout à une fin!!!!Autrement pour MSN, je crois qu'il y a que mon profil qui marche, disons que j'arrive pas à entrer dans une tchatche!Enfin, ca me tape sur les nerfs!!J'y comprend rien!!!!!Bon, voici la suite!!!

Chapitre 9 : premiére partie de la fin!

*Cécile arrive à Fondcombe, grace à l'anneau téléporteur!!*

Cécile : Coucou!!!

Gandalf : Démon de satant!!!!retourne en enfer et rend moi mes power!!!!!!!

Cécile : J'crois qu'il m'aime pas le vieux sénile!

Elrond :c'est normal.......

Cécile : Que je vous explique!!!Ana à pris mes power, ou ceux de Gandalf, comme vous voulez.......Elle ma donner l'anneau et je suis la porteuse de lanneau!!!!!!!!!!!!

*musique TATADIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Elrond : Et pourquoi tu ferais partit de la communoté?,Tu vas me donner l'anneau et partir!!!!!!

Cécile : Non!!!!!Si je pars, je pars avec l'anneau!!

*Ana apparait!*

Ana : C'EST SUPER LES POWER OF GANDALF§!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cécile : je sais!!

Ana :Mais je me suis fait avoir!!!

Tous : Pourquoi??

Ana : *regard diabolique vers moi*T'aurais pu me le dire!!

Cécile : c'est pas de ma faute si tu ne t'en étais pas souvenu!!

Ana : *saute sur Cécile pour la tuer, mais Cécile met l'anneau et se téléporte à un métre à côté*

Cécile : C'est géniale s't'anneau!

Ana :Pourquoi tu ne ma pas dit quand j'ai pris les power of Gandalf, que j'allais devenir la femme de Saurons??

Cécile : Parce que je voulais voir la tête que tu fais maintenant!!!

Ana : * Saute sur Cécile qui se téléprte au Mordor*Si c'est comme ca;, moi aussi!!!Je te suiverais partout cécile MOUAHAHAH!!!!!!!!(j'vois trop mal Ana faire un rire diabolique.....)

*Ana se téléporte en Mordor*

Elrond :On fait quoi maintenant???

Tous : J'sais pas!!!!

Bilbon : Chantons des chansons!!!!

Tous se mette à chanter une chansons débile que j'ai écrite un coups, pour une fic Lor que je voulais mettre, mais je l'ai pas fait, Cectte chanson c'appelle: LA NATURE!!!car elle parle de la nature!!(C'est bilbon quu cante!)

couplet:  Je connais une vallée,

Aussi belle que laide,

Qu'en pensée?

Avec plein de beau pré,

J'y suis perdu à l'aide!

Qu'y trouvée?

Des lapins tous Bébé,

Qui avait faim de lait!

Quoi troublé??

refrain : Un hobbit dans un pré,

Léléléléléléléléléléléél......

Un hobbit dans une montagne,

Lalalalalalalaallalalalalallala..........

Couplet 2:Je connais une montagne,

Aussi laide que belle,

Qu'en pensée?

Avec des pique enneigé, 

J'y suis perdu à l'aide!!!

Qu'y trouvée?

Des gobelins tout bébé;

Faims de belle chair humaine,

Quoi troublée?

refrain : Un hobbit dans un pré,

Léléléléléléléléléléléél......

Un hobbit dans une montagne,

Lalalalalalalaallalalalalallala..........

_Un hobbit dans un pré,

Léléléléléléléléléléléél......

Un hobbit dans une montagne,

Lalalalalalalaallalalalalallala.........

_ .Un hobbit dans un pré,

Léléléléléléléléléléléél......

Un hobbit dans une montagne,

Lalalalalalalaallalalalalallala..........

Je sais, c'est minable, mais c'est pour faire ma fic plus grande, bon, le procain, chapitre est le dérnier!!!!

A SUIVRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. : Please!!allez lire ma fic Cec, Laly et Ana au pays de HP!!!!!!!


	10. Deuxiéme partie de la fin et oui!

10-Deuxiéme partie de la fin!!!!!!!(c'est fini!!)

SSSSSALLUUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Wouahou!!!!C'est la dérnier chapitre!!!Attention!!!!!!Je sais qu'il n'est pas géniale, mais fallait bien faire une fin!!!!Je teins à remiércier Mimriel qui ma soutenue jusqu'à la fin!!!Vraiment merci!!!!Je crois que sans toi je n'aurais jamais fini ma fic!!!Je tiens aussi à remecie aussi ladindequichante qui m'envoyais des reviews à un certains temps, mais je pense qu'elle a des réson pour ne plus m'en envoyer!Merci aussi à yotma et supervovo pour m'avoir envoyé une reviews!!!Je sais, j'me répaitte!!!VIVE MON ORTHOGRAPHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SURTOUT MES FAUTE QUAND MON CORRECTEUR MARCHE PASSSSS!!!!!!!(en faite, mon pére à réinstaller le PC, alors, y pus correcteur!)Vive les députer, qu'on permis à mon pére de garder son boulot, autrement, j'me serait retrouvée à Paris ou j'sais pas où!!Au faite, pour MSN, y a que mon profil quie marche(enfin, je crois) et pour ceux à qui sa interraisse j'ai AIM!!!!!!Mon pseudo dessus c'est "trousifi" (chercher pas, c'est mon pére qu'a trouve se , nom....)Autrement.....Je vais mettre les réponses au reviews!!

Miriel :tu te déchéne vraiment dans tes reviews!!!Autrement, j'suis contente que t'aime bien ma fic HP, je compte bientôt faire la suite(j'écris le broullion du chapitre 3!!) Mais faut que tu mette la suite de TA fic HP!Bon, je te laisse!Lis ma fic, et surtout merci pour toute les reviews que tu ma écrite!! Merci, merci,merci,merci,merci,merci,merci,merci,merci,merci,merci!!!

Ana : SALUT§§§§§§§§§§§§§!!!Alors tu ma envoyer une reviews!!!MERCI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!C'est trop gentil!!!c'est vrai qu'avec tes 12 heure de forfait, tu peut pas souvent aller sur fanfiction!!Alors dans précisément : 14min36second, tu vas voir Matrix trois!!!J'espaire que la K7 du 2 vas marcher, autrement tu vas rien comprendre au trois!!!!j'te laisse!!Non, tu me laisse!!!Au faite, j'ésite encore de ton sors dans s'te fic!Vas-tu mourir,; ou ne vas-tu pas mourir???Peut-être que voui, peut-être que non!J'sais pas!!!En tous cas, tu vas mourir dans ma fic HP!!MOUAHAHAHAHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 10 : Deuxiéme partis de la fin!!

* A ka montagne du destin*

Cécile : J'me suis enfin débarraser d'Ana!!ouf! *:ana arrive*J'ai rien dit!

Ana : Tu comptais t'échaper!

Cec : Euh.....oui!

Ana : Comment vais-je te punir????(c'est mes réplique ca!!!!!)Je sait! *saute sur moi pour me piquer MON anneau!!*

Cecile : Chat velus A MOI!!!! * les chats velus apparaisent(ohoh!!)Et saute sur Ana!*

Cécile : MOUAHAHAHAH!!!!

Ana : Créature des Nazgul, A MOI!!!!!!!* Les éspéce de dragons arrive et attaque les chats velus!*

Cecile : ARGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Commment-ose tu??????? *Saute sur Ana pour la tuer(j'suis pas sérieuse, là!)Mais comme on est dans la montagne du destin et c'est trés étroit, alors je tombe et me rattrappe juste à temps!*

Cécile : Aide moi Ana!!!!

Ana : Umhhhhhhhhhhhh................NON!!!Mouahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cecile : Commment ose-tu??????*chope Ana et la fait tomber avec moi dans la lave! Mais comme j'ai l'anneau, il se détruit avec moi!*

Cecile et Ana : AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Sauron et le Mordor sont détruit!!*

Cecile et Ana :AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

cécile : Mais on est pas sensée être morte??

Cecile et Ana : *ouvre les yeux et se retrouve..........Devant mon collége!!!*

Cécile : Mon Aneau...BOUhOUOUOU!!!

Génie : Vous voilà!!

Cec et Ana : .....................quescequicestpassé???

Génie : Vous êtes dans tombée dans las montagne du destin et avez détruit l'anneau en même temps!

Cec et Ana :AHHHHHHHHH

Génie : Et vous êtes revenus ici!!

Cec et Ana : OHHHHHHH

Génie : Vivante!!

Cec et Ana :: IIIHHH

Génie : Ca va??

Cec et Ana : UHHHHHH

Génie : Vous vous moquée de moi??

Cec et Ana : EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Génie : Si c'est commme ca j'me barre!!!! *:Dissparait!*

Cec : J'ai fais un de s'tes réve!!

Ana : Moi aussi!!

cec : ca n'as pas d'importance!!

Ana : T'as raison!! On a quoi comme cours s'tap??

Cec: J'sais plus!!

......

......

C'est fini!!!!!!Allé, un petit bonus!!!

*A Fondcombe, l'anneau vient d'être détruit!*

Elrond : vous avez pas sentit quelque chose??

Gandalf : Comme un anneau tré&s puissant qui veins d'être détruit??

Elrond : NON!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Tous : Alors c'est quoi??

Elrond : J'sais plus!! ^_^

Tous oooh...............

Voilà!!!Fini!!!!Bo, Salut!!!!Et surtout, Merci d'avoir lu ma fic en entier!!!!Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci!!!!!!

@++Lisaé


End file.
